


shall we get bookkeu a friend?

by boosgarden



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boo Seungkwan is Whipped, Boozi, Cute Ending, Fluff, Kwanhoon - Freeform, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, boohoon, jihoon is a little head over heels for boo, jikwan, kwanhoon playing with a dog what could be cuter, seungkwan loves him a lot too don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boosgarden/pseuds/boosgarden
Summary: bookkeu begged to visit jihoon hyung’s universe factoryorseungkwan just wants an excuse to spend time with jihoon in his studio
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	shall we get bookkeu a friend?

“knock knock.”

...

“KNOCK KNOCK.”

...

jihoon sighed at the sound of someone awkwardly scrambling to open the studio door with their hands full. a pool of harsh light spilled into the room as it opened. “hi.”

jihoon knew who the intruder was even before he’d opened his mouth. “hi, seungkwan.”

“why didn’t you answer me?” the rustle of random bags sounded from behind jihoon’s chair as he clicked save on his open composition.

“do i really need to answer to someone who says the words ‘knock knock’ out loud?”

“...shut up. anyways, i brought someone here to see you.”

the elder turned his chair around, dragging his arms off the desk reluctantly as he did so. he was immediately greeted with the lick of a small dog. “bookkeu!” he exclaimed excitedly, pulling the canine into his own hands. he cradled him close, scratching his tummy as he emitted squeals of delight. “i haven’t seen this little guy in ages.”

seungkwan plonked himself down on the sofa. “i know. he practically begged me to take him to you.”

“oh he begged, did he? are you sure you didn’t come because you missed me so much?”

“don’t be silly, i only saw you this morning!”

jihoon hummed apprehensively, holding bookkeu above his head playfully. he sat there playing with him for a minute, before feeling warm hands slide suddenly around his chest. “just kidding.”

the elder smiled affectionately at the younger as he climbed sideways onto his lap. he placed bookkeu on top of seungkwan’s thighs and the couple watched the pup bury himself in the soft fabric of his hyung’s tracksuit bottoms. “you know, you don’t have to make excuses to visit me in here.” seungkwan nuzzled into his boyfriend’s hair as he spoke.

“yeah but... what if you get annoyed because i’m too clingy? i know you like to be by yourself.”

jihoon took seungkwan’s hand in his and stroked it with his thumb, sending silent messages of comfort. “i did, before we were a thing.”

“what does that mean?”

“i used to prefer being alone to being around other people, but when we met i slowly realised that i’d always pick being with you over everything. even being alone.”

seungkwan tried to hide his beaming smile. he realised he’d failed when jihoon took his cheek in his delicate hand and planted a peck right on his lips. he grinned, both shy and pleased with himself for being so bold. bookkeu wriggled on seungkwan’s lap, walking in a clumsy circle before settling back down again. the pair giggled affectionately as they watched him.

“when we move in together, shall we get bookkeu a friend?” seungkwan perked up.

“hmm? that’s a bit far away, don’t you think?”

“well yes, but it doesn’t hurt to plan things a bit earlier, right?”

jihoon chuckled. “i’ll think about it.” he looked down. “in the meantime, look after the dog you’ve got first! i think he needs to pee.”

seungkwan followed the elder’s gaze to find the little furball pawing at his hoodie. “ahh, come on then.” he sighed, picking the canine up and clambering off jihoon. “i’ll be right back.” and the door closed behind him.

jihoon smiled to himself for a moment, before returning to his monitor. he adjusted a few things on his composition before clicking ‘rename.’ coyly, he typed the words:

“i’d always pick being with you over everything.mp3”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope u enjoyed this mess. the kwanhoon tag is sooo dry and i just want to fill it up as much as i can bc kwanhoon are the literal cutest pairing ever. please leave kudos + a comment if u feel like it! thank u for reading <3


End file.
